99
by oranfly
Summary: Did you know that 99% of massages lead to sex? Well, maybe not 99%, but it is a ridiculously high number.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I promise this isn't as deep and angsty as it seems in this chapter. The fluff and steam will come out more in the next and last chapter.

"And why can't I meet this new guy?" Deeks whined from the passenger seat of his partner's car.

"Maybe because I haven't even gone on one date with him?" Kensi pointed out. "Shouldn't I be with a guy for a few years before you scare him away?"

They were on their way to a victim's house to have another look around and hopefully find something that would give them a new lead as they were currently stuck.

"You wound me!" Deeks faked a look of hurt with a hand over his heart. "Why would I scare the guy away? We're assuming he's good enough for my favorite partner in the whole wide world…"

"Since when did you worry about screening my potential boyfriends?" Kensi asked her voice filled with suspicion.

"Because you're my partner and best friend," Deeks explained as if it were common sense. "Of course I'm gonna care about who you bring home."

"Sure," Kensi rolled her eyes and then climbed out of the car once she'd parked it out front of the house. "How about we hurry up and get this done so we can be back in time for Callen to buy us all lunch."

"Sounds like a plan!" Deeks excitement was renewed at the possibility of free food as he quickly caught up to his partner and into the empty house.

They made quick work of analyzing the house, working quietly as a team to finish each room before Deeks took a step in the living room and a soft creak sounded when he lifted his foot.

"Think I might have something here," he informed his partner as he began to lift up the floor board and Kensi came up behind him to peer over his shoulder. "It's too dark and I can't see anything. Could you go get the flashlight out of the car?"

"Nope, your find, your errand," Kensi grinned down at him.

"Awww come on," Deeks whined.

"Fine, rock, paper, scissors," Kensi offered, knowing she could predict his call.

"Fine," Deeks half grinned at this compromise. She was very good at making him feel like he was five again.

They each dropped their fist into their other hand until Deeks' hand formed a rock and Kensi's paper.

"Booyah!" Kensi pumped her fist into the air as a defeated Deeks left the house for the car. On his way to the car he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and when he pulled the phone out he saw the side profile picture of Callen.

"Hey, what's up?" Deeks asked with his phone to his ear.

"You guys almost done over there?" Callen asked.

"Almost, there may be something under the floors, but we're not sure yet," Deeks said over the phone while digging in his partner's trunk for the flashlight.

"Okay, just be careful because Eric and Nell just found evidence that our suspect has been viewing a lot of explosive making websites on his lap top," Callen explained.

"Sure, sure," Deeks responded until he turned back to look at the house.

"BOMB!"

It was Kensi shouting and maybe his first reaction should've been to get behind the car but his partner was still in that house and he needed to know that she was going to make it out.

"Callen – " Deeks started but then the house was engulfed in a large explosion that threw him back into the side of Kensi's car. His vision faded in and out as he numbly stared at the flames, unable to move as his brain tried to sort out what the hell was happening. He remembered within a few seconds though and forced his legs and arms to get him back on his feet.

"KENSI!?" Deeks shouted hoarsely before stumbling up to the house. The flames were dying down quickly, but they wouldn't have stopped him anyway as he sprinted past the threshold of the house and into the foyer of the house or what he assumed used to be. He racked his brain for what direction she would have run in as he tried to remember the payout of the house and where he'd left her. She was probably in the living room that was to the left of him, so she should've run for the front door. Deeks whipped his head from side to side for any hint of his partner before he saw her boot peeking out from under a pile of debris. "KENSI!"

He squatted lower and started hauling the remnants of a bookshelf and part of the ceiling from her until she was completely uncovered and he could see her entire form sprawled out. There was blood pouring profusely from her head and she wasn't moving at all. Deeks dropped to his knees beside her and carefully felt for a pulse and breathing and when he found both easily enough his shoulders sagged with relief. He could hear sirens getting closer from the distance and he knew it had to have been Callen who called in the calvary.

"Kens," Deeks murmured while palming her cheek and tapping lightly. "Time to wake up you sleepy head."

He tried not to worry when she didn't move. It would have been some knock on the head, but it still scared the crap out of him. He saw the ambulance and firefighters park out front and when a few of the paramedics climbed out of their truck he called out.

"In here! I need a stretcher!" Deeks shouted and they reacted quickly, pulling out a stretcher and sprinting up to the house. He watched, feeling absolutely helpless, as they lifted her up onto the stretcher and put a brace around her neck. They wouldn't be sure if she had a spinal injury just yet and of course this set off a whole new wave of panic through him. He followed the paramedics as they carried her to the ambulance and just as they were rolling her in Sam and Callen had showed up in Sam's car.

"Deeks, Kensi?" Callen called out as they caught up with him.

"I think she's going to be okay," Deeks responded but he couldn't bring his face to reflect that. "She had a pulse and she was breathing."

Sam gripped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod. "Kensi is tougher than steel and she's gonna be fine."

Deeks nodded in response, wanting to believe him.

"Where are you taking her?" Callen asked the paramedic before he could shut the back doors.

"USC," he answered before shutting the doors and the vehicle took off.

"You heard the man," Sam said. "Let's go."

Sam pulled Deeks in the direction of his own car and they all three drove over to the hospital together.

* * *

No one had come to tell them anything for two hours now and Deeks was about to start rampaging through the hospital to find her himself if something didn't happen soon. And as if the doctors that be had heard his mental threats a man in a white lab coat finally appeared.

"Are you all here for Ms. Blye?" The man asked, looking around at the gathering of three men. Hetty was supposed to arrive any minute now that the evidence from the house had been collected.

"Is she alright?" Callen spoke up.

"Ms. Blye is possibly the luckiest woman alive," the doctor smiled reassuringly, but it still wasn't enough for Deeks. "She only sustained some bruising, a couple minor burns, and a concussion. She's awake now, though a little drowsy from the pain meds."

"How long does she need to stay?" Sam asked.

"I'd like to keep her overnight for observation, but she's already asking for discharge papers, so I'm just hoping for a few more hours. She'll need someone to stay with her for the next 12 hours to make sure she doesn't sleep longer than an hour at a time."

Deeks nodded, "That'll be me then. Can we see her now?"

"Yes, just follow me," the doctor lead the three men to a room three halls down and knew they were heading in the right direction when a nurse slipped out of the room, rolling her eyes and sighing in frustration.

"She keeps asking about a Deeks," the nurse said, eyeing up the men. "I hope one of you is him."

Deeks grinned wanly and nodded.

"Why you don't you go in first then," Sam suggested as he pulled Callen to the side.

"Thanks guys," Deeks nodded and slipped past the nurse and into the room. His eyes immediately caught with his partner's and they both let out a large sigh of relief.

"You're okay?" Kensi asked, worry written all over her face.

"I should be the one asking you that," Deeks pointed out as he took a seat beside her bed. "I was outside when the bomb went off, unlike you."

Her shoulders sagged in relief and she reclined back into the elevated bed. She felt around the edge of the bed until she could slip her fingers between his and grip his hand.

"A minute after you left a timer lit up under the floor board and there was just seconds on it," Kensi squinted as she tried to remember it in detail.

"You're okay now," Deeks murmured and fought the urge to kiss the hand that was resting in his. "And you're coming home with me tonight."

"Not likely," Kensi laughed shortly and gave him his favorite grin.

"Doctor's orders," Deeks grinned back. "You need someone to wake you up every hour tonight to be sure that concussion doesn't kill you."

Kensi gave him a cute pout before nodding. "If it means I can get out of here, fine."

A knock came at the door and both Callen and Sam poked theirs heads around the door. "Can we come in yet?" Sam asked his face lighting up more when he saw Kensi awake and looking okay.

"Yeah, come on in guys," Kensi smiled brightly at them and a little more tension left Deeks as he watched each man hug her softly and then tease her about scaring them and how Callen was going even more bald.

Callen and Sam kept her chatting until her eyes began closing and her head kept tipping to the side and she'd jerk back awake.

"I think it's time that Kensi got some rest before she's discharged in a couple hours," a nurse said as she adjusted equipment and monitors.

The guys all agreed and began standing up to exit. Kensi caught eyes with Deeks and tried not to plead with her eyes just how much she wanted him to stay. She didn't want them to think she was weak though and so she tried to keep her face neutral. All three men left and the room was engulfed in silence. She knew she should use this opportunity to sleep, but her mind began to race to all that had happened and sleep was failing her. About ten minutes had passed before her door creaked open to reveal her partner looking like a child sneaking out to check on Santa.

"Still awake?" Deeks whispered as he quietly shut the door behind him and kept the lights off.

"No, just sleeping with me eyes open," Kensi rolled her eyes and they shared a grin.

"Do you mind if I hang around for until you're discharge? I'd just get in the other guys' way at the moment," Deeks asked, looking sheepish.

"If you must," Kensi sighed dramatically but in truth she was just content that he would be by her side.

"Thanks," Deeks smiled at her and took his old seat again. "But you should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Kensi groaned and she found it was much easier this time around to fall asleep.

Deeks watched her sleep for the full hour and though it was really bordering on creepy, he just needed to know that she really was safe. He'd also seen the fairly well hidden desire for him to stay that she had given him the first time he left and he couldn't abandon her here knowing she wanted him by her side. When the hour did pass a nurse slipped in and gave him a very disappointed look that he shrugged at. The nurse gently rubbed Kensi's shoulder to ease her from the land of dreams and in return Kensi tried to turn away from the nurse and groaned in annoyance. Deeks had to stifle a laugh but then stopped when he realized he'd be the one fighting her to wake up every hour for the rest of the night. He'd be lucky if she didn't punch him after attempt two. Kensi Blye loved her sleep and hated waking up. When she did finally wake her eyes immediately began searching for him and he gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"Your papers will be ready in an hour if you wanted to get in a little more sleep," the nurse said as she exited the room.

Kensi's mouth stretched out in a wide yawn and she began drifting back to sleep. In her last moments before unconsciousness, she reached her hand out toward Deeks and he quickly took hold of it, giving her soft skin sweeping strokes with his thumb. The gesture seemed to push her past the brink of awake and into deep slumber because her soft snores now filled the room.

* * *

Deeks was quite happy that Kensi was mostly out of it when he finally got her checked out and into his place while dodging Monty's affectionate attention when he saw both him and Kensi enter. She never even put up a fuss when he handed her one of his larger t-shirts and left her in his room to get changed. While she was changing he let Monty out and threw a few balls for the dog before he came back in and checked on Kensi. She was changed, but passed out with the lower half of her body dangling off the bed and the upper half on. He chuckled softly to himself and managed to maneuver her whole body onto the bed and on the right side. When she was tucked in safely, Deeks took out his phone and programmed the alarm to go off every hour so that he could wake her. Once that was set he quickly changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and then climbed into bed beside his partner.

It was most definitely going to be a long night.

A/N: K, so I promised this was going to be a light, smutty, and steamy fic but I had some ground work to lay in this chapter before the fun could begin. The next chapter will definitely be 'M', so I hope that's cool with all you wonderful people. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll be nice enough to let me know how I did so I can hopefully improve from here and I'll need the motivation to keep going with the second and final chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And part 2! Heads up this is most definitely a strong M, so you've been warned!

Kensi had to fight the big grin on her face as she eyed her partner from her peripheral vision while he slept soundly on a short stack of files. She really couldn't begrudge him this nap, but the minute Callen and Sam came back from following up a lead, he was going to get quite a few jokes and she was sure all of them would have to do with their sleepover the night before. Blushing at remembering last night, Kensi ducked her head to stare back at her computer and lost her focus as she remembered the many times she was woken up by Deeks.

The first time she had been in what Deeks called her 'classic starfish formation' that left him clinging to the edge of the bed and her blissfully unaware of the position she was putting him in. The next time she had buried her face into his neck and entangled her arms and legs with his so that it took a few minute for them to untangle. The next four times, much to her frustration were similar variations of the second and the last one she'd remembered was when she'd woken up, completely sprawled out on top of her partner and snuggled close that she woke to the smell of ocean, something cinnamon-like, and just downright him that made her insides twist and turn. She'd wanted to lay with him like that for days and for someone who was supposed to be just friends with the guy she was on that probably wasn't good news. Kensi had zoned out for too long though and the rest of the team had filed in to catch Deeks passed out and her zoned out.

"Awwwww, look what we got here," Sam grinned and his voice brought Deeks shooting out of his seat sputtering. Even she had to admit it was pretty darn hilarious, but then she remembered that she was the reason he was so exhausted and then felt bad.

"Leave 'em alone guys," Kensi sighed, trying to refocus her attention on the laptop in front of her.

"If momma-bear is defending you the booty must've been good," Callen teased them mercilessly.

Kensi shot their team leader a glowering look of disapproval that kept the older man from continuing while Deeks only grinned happily. The rest of their day at OSP was very uneventful and despite the cumulative time she'd spent sleeping last night, even she was a little tired. It didn't help that her body truly felt like she'd been in a building that exploded and every muscle ached. She'd had to watch her partner wince for her as she fidgeted and grimaced through the day or when she got up for a coffee refill and walked as if she'd ridden a horse for days.

"I can take care of that for you," Deeks has said once Sam and Callen had left for the day.

"Huh?" Kensi asked as she shut everything down and began digging for her keys.

"You're clearly sore and I have a remedy for that," Deeks said casually.

"If it involves passing out on my sofa with a tub of half baked, I'm sold," Kensi sighed dreamily.

"Not quite," Deeks chuckled. "But I could be persuaded to bring by the Ben & Jerry's in addition to the other stuff."

Kensi eyed him warily as if waiting for him to propose some incredibly ridiculous plan.

"Don't you trust me by now?" Deeks gave her a look of hurt that made her frown in further suspicion. She did trust him though – with her life.

"Fine, what's your plan?" Kensi asked, knowing when she was defeated.

"You just have to relax and I'll meet you at your place in a couple hours," Deeks rushed, already getting excited over his idea to help her feel better.

"If you say so," Kensi grimaced and headed for the exit and home.

?

Deeks was beyond nervous. Nervous maybe didn't cut it. Overwhelmingly panicked might be a better description of how he felt at this moment. When he'd brought up the idea of him helping her feel better he really didn't think she'd take him up on it, but here he was, standing on her door step with two grocery sized paper bags. One bag held the ingredients for dinner, some of her ice cream, and a six pack of beer while the other held the contents that were not food or drink related. With a long sigh, Deeks kicked gently at the door since both his arms were full. He only had to wait about thirty seconds before she opened the door wide to let him in.

"Need some help there?" Kensi asked, offering out her hands to him.

"Nah, I've got it," Deeks swerved around her and set the bags down on her kitchen island. "You just park it on the couch and give me a few minutes."

Kensi grudgingly nodded and perched herself on the edge of the couch while Deeks dug through one of the large bags.

"First on tonight's agenda is a hot steamy bubble bath," Deeks said as he pulled out a bottle of vanilla bubble bath and a small jar of bath salts. "I'm going to get it started for you and you're going to stay right there."

"This isn't some trick so that you can give me a sponge bath, is it?" Kensi called after him.

"Could be if you wanted to," Deeks called over his shoulder with a wide grin.

"In your dreams!" Kensi laughed and tried not to fidget as she waited. She heard him start the water and some shuffling and after about five minutes he returned with his long sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Her eyes caught on his muscular forearms and she tried to keep the drooling a mental and non-physical reaction.

"Kens?" Deeks was now just a few feet in front of her and waving a hand before her face. "You just go soak in the bath and relax and I'm going to cook dinner."

"Uh, what's on the menu?" Kensi mentally kicked herself for zoning out.

"Sketti with meatballs and garlic bread," Deeks said, moving to unpack the bag of food. "Italian food makes everything better."

"Whatever you say," Kensi rolled her eyes, but inside she couldn't be happier. This was her favorite type of night. A night with a hot meal, Deeks, beer, Deeks, ice cream, and maybe Deeks… She shook her head to clear up that train of thought and headed for her bathroom.

Deeks watched her turn the corner and disappear and he got down to work. Half an hour later and he had finished cooking and he called down the hall to Kensi.

"Dinner is done – were you finished in there?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute to dress in something else," Kensi called and Deeks saw her walk swiftly past his peripheral vision in nothing but a white fluffy towel. Which of course led his brain to think thoughts of his partner dripping wet and naked. This was gonna be a long night. He'd managed to get each plate ready before she returned in shortish shorts and a semi-form fitting t-shirt. Deeks tried his very best not to stare as he handed her a plate filled with the pasta and bread.

The duo made themselves at home on the sofa with plates piled with the spaghetti with meatballs and some garlic bread. Kensi was drooling over the food before she even took her first bite and she couldn't help the moan that escaped past her closed lips.

"God Deeks this is amazing!" Kensi groaned in approval and proceeded to inhale the remainder of her plate while Deeks chuckled and they both watched an episode of Top Model.

When both plates were empty and both partners were firmly stuck on the sofa they began to really relax. Kensi hoisted her feet up and laid back so that her head was on the arm rest of the sofa and her feet rested in Deeks lap.

"Tickle them and you die," Kensi pointed out as she stared at the TV.

"I wouldn't dare," Deeks snorted as he glanced down at her feet. It was a tempting thing though.

They watched another episode and both could feel themselves dozing off a little so Deeks straightened his back out and tried to snap himself awake. He still had one more thing to do for her that would help her feel better.

"You getting the ice cream now?" Kensi asked after a yawn.

"Maybe later," Deeks said as he fidgeted in his seat some. "You still trust me, right?"

"Mhmmm," Kensi replied sleepily.

"Good, cos we have one last thing to do tonight," Deeks said as he lifted her feet off his lap and to the floor.

"More?" Kensi was starting to wake up a little more now at the thought of doing more.

"Yep, Deeks' extra special massage," Deeks said, trying to put some playfulness into his words so she wouldn't see just how nervous he was over the idea of touching her body.

"A massage…" Kensi's voice sounded doubtful.

"Yes," Deeks said before he took her hands and pulled her up from the couch. "It'd be much easier to do in a bed though where you can lay out."

Kensi looked tired and a little confused but she followed him to her bedroom.

"I swear I'm not trying to be a perv but it'd be easier to avoid the bruises if you weren't wearing a shirt," Deeks suggested, hoping the blush spreading across his cheeks wouldn't give him away. "I can close my eyes and then you can lay face down on the bed and tell me when you're ready."

"And you know that if you peak you're dead meat," Kensi threatened tiredly.

Deeks slammed his eyes shut and nodded vigorously and even turned around to give her the privacy she desired. He heard the rustling of clothes and then after about 30 seconds she spoke up.

"Ready," Kensi said and he turned around and opened his eyes, trying to just see her body as some random body – not the glorious body of his partner whose brains he wanted to screw into the next decade. She was relaxed on her stomach wearing a pair of short and loose orange jogging shorts and a black bra with her head turned away from and resting on her arms. He could be glad for that much at least. Deeks was already having difficulties keeping the second brain check when his eyes met with the glowing skin of his partner stretched out in long legs and a virtually bare back. "Deeks?"

He'd waited too long and wanted to smack his forehead. "Yeah, sorry, didn't hear you the first time." Deeks maneuvered himself onto the bed so that he straddled her upper thighs and faced her back. "Do you mind if I unsnap the bra so I don't have to work around it?"

"If you have to," Kensi sighed, but tensed a little when he undid the offending garment and let the back straps fall to the sides and pushed the shoulder straps a little further down her arms so he had clear access to her shoulders.

Mentally shaking off his nerves he poured a healthy amount of vanilla-chamomile massage oil into his palm and then rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before he started at her shoulders. She flinched when he lightly squeezed her shoulders and he froze.

"Was that a sore spot?" Deeks asked, worry clear in his tone.

"No, huh, it's okay," Kensi mumbled quickly. In reality she had just been shocked by the bare contact of his rougher hands slicked with oil on her bare skin. It felt heavenly.

"K, just let me know if I'm doing something wrong, okay?" Deeks asked, stealing himself to continue the massage.

Kensi nodded into her arms and closed her eyes. Deeks worked over her shoulders lightly at first, but then increased the pressure with this thumbs and palms when he found knots or places where she was tense but not bruised. Whenever he'd find an especially good spot she would let a soft sigh and her eyelids would flutter and remain closed. He repeated his actions from the shoulders and slowly moved down her back until her back was slick with oil and her mouth remained in a small 'O' as she made small noises of appreciating. He really wished she wouldn't because if she so much as glanced over her shoulder up at him she'd see the reaction those noises were having on his body. His basketball shorts did little to hide it and all the naked thoughts of Sam Hannah were not helping even an ounce.

Kensi for her part was convinced she was experiencing some form of the best dream of her life. The feel of her partner's strong and warm hands working her back over and the light smell of the oil were making it difficult to process any thought other then 'oh my God, yes'. She knew if any thought of reality were to creep back in it would be something along the lines of 'apparently her lower back was an erogenous zone' because she could feel her lower stomach heating up and her insides clenched in pleasure whenever he hit a sweet spot. She only thanked God that he couldn't notice the pooling moisture between her legs and the pointed state her breasts were now in against her mattress. It took whatever brain power she had left over her body to not squirm herself into the mattress or up into his hands to ease some of the building lust inside of her.

"Did you want me to get your legs too?" Deeks asked, his voice waveringly a little in pitch and she had a second to wonder if this was affecting him too. It probably wouldn't though as he was Deeks, "master of all things woman" and Kensi was sure he didn't look at her like _that._

"Uh, sure," Kensi murmured and was rather proud that it didn't come out deeper.

She could feel him moving further down the bed so he was near her ankles and he started working his magic at her left ankle and moved up from there. When after about five minutes he'd finally moved up to her upper thigh she was completely crazy and out of her mind with lust. Each point of pressure with a finger or thumb sent another rush of wet heat to her core and she could help the low gurgle of pleasure that escaped her as her hips dipped slightly into the mattress.

Deeks of coursed noticed and he had to bite back a groan of his own. He knew those noises, though not from this woman, but she was getting turned on by his touch and just that mental note alone made him hard to the point of aching. He had to take a second to adjust himself with one of this hands or the tent in his shorts would give him away completely. Even if he had just been massaging her and she wasn't making those noises or heating up under his touch he would definitely still be turned on by touching her in places he'd only dreamed of, but she was making it impossible for him. How was he supposed to escape fast enough for her not to notice how rock hard he was for her? Deciding that he'd better start her other leg he moved down to her right ankle and a small sigh of relief slipped from his partner's lips as her body relaxed. So apparently her thighs were a sweet spot. He knew he should take less glee from that, but it was damned hard not to.

Kensi couldn't help the relief that racked through her body and brain when he moved down to her ankle again. If he'd continued, she couldn't promise that she wouldn't have rubbed herself into the mattress until she came screaming his name. She really shouldn't let him continue with her other leg, but God she must have been a masochist in another life because she couldn't form the words to stop him. She felt his hands slowly moving up her leg until he was nearing her upper thigh again and she bit down hard on her lip so she wouldn't moan too loud. All rational thought was slowly leaving her brain and she knew she should speak up now, before she said or did something they'd both regret, but he was too good and she was too far gone. Her eyes fluttered open and she finally peered down her body and at partner as he focused all his attention on the back of her thigh. He failed to notice her staring though, so she bold perused his body and her eyes caught on the very well defined erection beneath his shorts. He was clearly trying very hard to be sure that he kept the massage up for her benefit without her finding out that this was driving him as crazy as it was her. In that moment she had no idea why they had been trying so hard not to cross this line that they had drawn. She let out a soft gasp as he found another good spot and his gaze was drawn up at the noise and their eyes caught. They both remained frozen for what seemed like hours but was in reality only seconds – if not moments, because in each of their eyes they saw all the answers they needed.

"Deeks," her voice a low growl. "Fuck me."

His body reacted before his brain could catch up as his hands were quick to pull her shorts and panties down to her knees revealing her bare backside and the glistening lips of a place he'd never thought he'd see. Next his shorts went down to his knees and spared no delay in thrusting himself forward and into her tight and wet heat. Her cry of pleasure broke through the fog of his body-controlled brain and he began to process what was happening. He was completely sheathed inside of his hot as hell partner and she was begging for him to start moving. She felt like heaven and he could feel the ripple of her interior muscles as her body clenched tight around him and then released to allow him to pull out some. There wasn't going to be any going back after this moment and he knew the only thing he could do was make it as amazing for her as it was for him already. God he was already close and he hadn't even begun to really move.

"Please Deeks," Kensi pleaded. "Shut the brain off for a minute and fuck me like there's no tomorrow."

A low growl escaped Deeks' throat and he gave her what she'd asked for. He drew himself out before swiftly burying himself inside of her again and again. Her fists clenched tight in the sheet beside her head as moans of approval filled the space around them. Deeks lost himself in the sight of his length sliding in and out of her as his hands roamed her backside and hips, all the while keeping his steady pace that was getting even him a little winded.

Kensi's brain was rendered absolutely useless as her body reacted to his in the most animalistic base way possible. Her hips jerked back in time with his thrusts and sounds she'd never heard before were falling from her throat and mouth, but she didn't care because this was so absolutely perfect and right that nothing else in the world mattered to her. He was so much freaking larger than she'd ever imagined, and yes she had imagined but that also didn't matter right now. She could feel herself nearing the edge of no return and God help her she was actually a little scared to put a toe over that edge because if it was anything like the sex, she was going to be forever changed by it. Kensi bit down on her lip hard and the pain brought her back from the precipice before she felt his deft and nimble fingers find her pearl of nerves and it was like he had shoved her off the cliff with no warning. Her body quaked as she screamed his name and her back bowed, driving her hips up toward him one last time. White flashes burned into her retinas as wave after wave of pleasure threatened to drown her. He only lasted a few thrusts past her climax before she could feel his hot seed filling her and his body went rigid above her as he whispered her name like a mantra.

She would've thought she'd be capable of thinking now that they'd finished but her brain felt pleasantly fuzzy and sleepy. Kensi only wanted to curl up beside her partner and pass out for days.

Partner.

That was the keyword in that sentence and it snapped her back to reality enough for her to react when he pulled out of her and her hips sank back into the bed in exhaustion. She turned around, her bra falling off her uselessly and she sat up to get a better look at him. Their eyes caught and she was surprised to note that she didn't see anything there that she hadn't already seen.

"Deeks," Kensi started, her voice hoarse from all the noises she'd been making, but he held a finger to her lips before she could continue.

"C'mere Fern," Deeks murmured while he peeled off the shorts each had been still around their knees and his now sweaty shirt.

Kensi wordlessly moved into his arms when he'd finished undressing and he pulled her as close as humanely possible so that his face was buried in her hair. She couldn't help the overall feeling of home and safety that she experience pressed tight against him and buried in his warmth, but there was no other words to describe it – them. This was home.

"What's next?" Kensi asked softly.

"I think a nap could be in order," Deeks murmured into her hair and then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"And then?" Kensi asked.

Deeks chuckled at her inquisitive line of thought. "And then maybe round two, but this time I get to touch and taste you in every place I've ever wanted."

A long shiver shook Kensi's body as she imagined that and Deeks pulled her closer thinking that she was just cold.

"That is of course if you want to," Deeks pondered lightly, trying to keep his words from sounding desperate. He couldn't imagine turning back now – back to what they had been. What they were before was a power and amazing thing, but this was something ten times that and he wouldn't give up on her until she realized it too.

"Only if I get to return the favor," Kensi chuckled into his shoulder before placing a lingering kiss on the bare skin.

Deeks' body loosened in relief at her words and he wondered if he should push his luck tonight. Of course he was going to, because he was Marty Deeks, and he was an expert button pusher. He pulled away some and hovered over her so he could see her face when he said his next words.

"You know this is more than lust and fucking, right?" Deeks gave her a penetrating look that practically screamed how much she meant to him.

Kensi bit her lower lip and nodded. "Definitely more," she whispered back and her stomach did expert acrobatic acts when he smiled brightly down at her before swooping down to finally kiss her.

"Thank God," Deeks laughed as he nuzzled her neck and peppered her with kisses.

"You were saying something earlier about a round two?" Kensi asked between gasps.

"As my lady wishes," Deeks grinned.

A/N: Okay so wowza on the number of followers for this fic! I was more than surprised by that number. Also, thank you to the few of you who took the time to review; fanficlover, Malia Amane, AlWindy, Somnium1, moonserenity089, superMartinha, miss-tarletone, ReadtoRelax, hellokitti16, BlueTigress, and jmlane1966. You people were the reason I stuck to writing this next chapter. I was going to give Densi another round of lovin but the word count was getting high and I didn't want anyone to fall asleep. Of course more reviews might get my brain cooking on the next two shot :D I'm also open to ideas for the next two-shot plot too, so feel free to shoot them this way.


End file.
